Éclat de sang
by Dracodemon
Summary: J'ai toujours attendu. Sans jamais rien faire. Et je l'ai regretté quand je l'ai retrouvé là. OS pour Crimson. En réécriture !


Bonjour !

Alors, déjà, merci d'avoir cliqué sur cet OS ! Il est dédié à Crim, déesse absolu du Vanven. Bon, n'essayé pas de trouver une très grande logique avec scénario balèze, j'ai écrit ça sans vraiment travaillé le fond. Je préviens aussi, ça traite un peu de sujet sensibles et c'est pas tout mignon comme les Bisounours. Donc, si vous êtes sensibles, dépressifs ou autres trucs pas joyeux, je vous invite à cliquez sur le petit bouton rouge à droite. Oui, avec une croix. Bref ! Cela dit, je vous laisse lire ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts n'est pas à moi, il appartient à Square Enix et Disney !

Pairing : Sora/Kairi

Noté : T pour sujet sensibles

Note : Ceci est un P.O.V. Je vous laisse découvrir de qui.

J'étouffais un bâillement face au discours des plus ennuyeux du professeur de français. Ma main traçait des lettres à une vitesse affolante, reprenant les grandes lignes que je me forçais à retenir. Oh, j'oubliais, je ne me suis pas présenté. Sora, 17 ans, en première. Que dire si ce n'est que j'ai la particularité d'avoir des cheveux défiant la gravité, des yeux aussi bleus que le ciel et une stature plus petite que la moyenne ? Je vous laisse imaginer le reste. L'aiguille de l'horloge tournait lentement, égrainant les secondes qui rapprochaient la fin de cette torture. Laissant mon esprit dérivé en ces 5 dernières minutes, je revis ces orbes semblables aux miennes, entouré de légères cernes estompées par je ne sais quel produit. Ah, la sonnerie vient de retentir. Je fourrais mes affaires dans mon sac et sortit d'un pas pressé de la salle. Rien n'était mieux que de respirer l'air autour après une journée de boulot acharné. J'habitais à l'autre bout de la cité, ce qui m'obligeait à prendre le métro puis le bus. Je m'assis sur une des rares places restantes quand je le la vis.

Une lycéenne tout comme moi, au plus banale. Rousse, sa chevelure lui arrivait à mi-dos. Comme à son habitude, elle portait une robe dans les tons rose assortie à son teint. C'est elle qui possédait les même iris avec ce bleu. Mais ce qui m'avait fasciné, c'était cette étincelle au fond de son regard. Cette étincelle qui ressurgissait dans sa fierté ou son bonheur, qui exprimait toute sa vie et son envie de vivre, qui restait logée au creux de ses pupilles. A cause de sa maigreur alarmante, on aurait dit qu'elle se casserait au moindre choc. Cette impression était accentuée par sa peau à la limite du diaphane. Elle semblait aussi précieuse que du cristal, aussi fragile que la porcelaine, aussi forte que le feu et aussi brillante qu'un diamant. Ses lèvres ternies laissèrent échapper une volute de fumée émise par le bâtonnet allumé entre ses doigts fins. Elle bravai les interdits, allant à contre courant, rejetant les codes de cette société qu'elle considérait injuste. Ou plutôt perdu dans des débats stériles qui ne mènent à rien alors que des gens mouraient, attendant un quelconque espoir oui aide promis. Qui ne venait jamais. Elle détestait ces individus et pourtant, elle les jalousait. Elle descendu à sa station habituel avant d'être englouti par la frénésie des quais.

Je laissais mon sac devant mon lit avant de m'écrouler dessus. Réfléchissant à elle. Ce elle me hantait depuis presque un an, sans jamais avoir réussi à cerner pourquoi. Elle m'attirait comme un papillon vers une flamme. C'était indéniable. Et pourtant, je n'avais jamais essayé le moindre rapprochement. Comme si j'avais peur de briser cette illusion à son contact. Une sorte d'impression qui réfrénait cette envie de la connaître. Je ne réfléchissait plus, j'imaginais. Une vie, une rencontre, des fou rires, des disputes et tous ce que pouvaient entrainer une relation amical entre elle et moi. Petite précision, je ne connaissais pas son nom. C'était juste elle. Ça me suffisait largement.

L'hiver arriva, avec sa neige, ses gelées, sa froideur et ses inconvénients. Je n'emmitouflai avant de braver le froid hivernal. Devant le lycée, je la vis, frissonnant à la moindre brise, aussi légère soit elle. Sa veste en simili ne la réchauffait guère et j'eus pitié d'elle, seule au milieu du froid, elle qui était généralement entourée. Cependant, les portes du bâtiments s'ouvrir et elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

Rien de passionnant ne se passa quand le déclic eu lieu. C'était justement à la cafétéria que le dit événement eu lieu. Prenant de quoi tenir l'après midi, une masse me percuta brutalement. Je l'identifia et compris que c'était elle, poussé par un de ces abrutis qui se croient supérieur à nous autres. Les ricanements fusèrent suite à sa chute. Je l'aidai cependant à de relever, tendant ma main qu'elle prit. Puis, elle partit, sans le moindre geste de rancune ou de remerciement. Une fraction de seconde, je réussi à capter une lueur de tristesse qui disparut, comme un mirage. Je crois que sans ça, je n'aurais jamais oser l'approcher.

Parmi les pires inventions de notre espèces, une d'entre elles fait des ravages dans notre univers : la drogue. Je ne me suis jamais senti vraiment concerné, n'ayant aucun proches qui en prenait à l'exception de la cigarette. Parmi elles, c'est surtout l'héroïne qui créer de véritables carnages. Il n'est pas rares de voir la liste de morts par drogue augmenté de jour en jour. Ça faisait parti du quotidien et personne ne faisait rien. Et pourtant, je crois que comme tous le monde, j'aurais voulu changer ça. Mais je me tais, attendant qu'un autre le fasse à ma place.

Jusqu'à ce jour fatal. Un vendredi, durant la pause de midi. Le ciel orageux laissait filtrer quelques minces rayons de soleil. Je passais à travers le dédale de rue tortueux, longeant les murs gris ternes. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se trouvait là, dans un renfoncement à l'écart. Ses lèvres laissèrent échapper un râle à ma vue. Elle tenta d'articuler je ne sais quoi, en vain. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur éclat lumineux. Ils étaient vides de sens. Aussi vide que les abysses du monde. Et je sentis un étau glacial se resserrer quand je vis la seringue sale un peu plus loin. Des restes de sang séché tachait le goudron anthracite. Et de sa veine bleuté coulait un filet de ce liquide écarlate, la même teinte qu'avait désormais ses cheveux. Je crois bien avoir attendu longtemps, la contemplent avec une fascination morbide. Elle ressemblait tant à ces cadavres retrouvés au petit jour. Je n'ai pas esquissé le moindre geste, jusqu'à qu'elle se lève et me fixe. Comme si elle me voyait pour la première fois.

-Ne raconte jamais à personne ce que tu as vu.

Sa voix tranchait comme le métal et j'avais la désagréable sensation d'être tailladé de l'intérieur par cette lame, fouillant les moindres recoins de mon être. Elle reprit l'outil, le fourra dans une de ses poches et s'apprêta à partir quand je l'arrêtai.

-Ton prénom ?

Cette question me brulait de l'intérieur depuis des mois. Elle venait brutalement de refaire surface.

-Kairi.

Elle partit. Les gouttes d'eau commencèrent à tomber.

Notre premier échange. Surement le seul qui n'ai jamais eu lieu. Depuis, je l'observe en silence, et elle ne fait rien pour m'en empêcher. Une sorte de dialogue silencieux qui me convenait. Et chaque jour, je la suivais à cette rue. Et elle le faisait. J'évitais son regard, je ne voyais plus que cet instrument de torture qui l'enfonçait un peu plus dans cette spirale infernale. Je n'ai jamais rien fait. Je hurlais à l'intérieur, incapable du moindre geste pour l'arrêter. Et j'en mourrais pourtant. J'en mourrais de dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. J'en mourrais de l'emmener, vers un monde meilleur. J'en mourrais de la voir. J'en mourrais qu'elle ne me considère que comme un « ami » J'en mourrai, j'en mourrai de ne pas lui dire. De lui dire ces trois mots futiles peut être mais qui me torturaient, qui me hantaient. De lui dire même si elle me rejette, de lui dire « je t'aime ». Et ça me tuait de la voir se détruire un peu plus, de continuer à s'enfoncer un peu plus, d'abandonner espoir un peu plus, de perdre cet étincelle, cet éclat, cette lumière un peu plus. C'est comme si elle devenait un spectre qui déambulait dans les couloirs, sans qu'on ne fasse attention à son désespoir.

J'ai tenté une fois. Une seule fois. Sans succès. Elle a refusé. Elle s'est enfuie. Je l'ai rattrapé. Elle m'a giflé. Et elle a disparut. Je ne l'ai pas revu en cours.

Si seulement je l'avais arrêté. Si seulement je l'avais retenu. Si seulement je l'avais empêché de recommencer. Si seulement je lui avait imposé mon choix. Si je l'avais dit à quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Si j'avais fait quelque chose ...

Maintenant, je contemple son corps sans vie. L'aube venait de se lever.


End file.
